dawn_romancefandomcom-20200213-history
Abel Akru
"Hey! I made it to the third base! How awesome is that!? Dude!!! That was SO punk rock!" Abel Akru is a Permanent Original Character that was created by DyerDexter under the Manifest by the name of Trevin Salazar. He is an baseball player who enjoys his time with his group of friends. His most visible trait is Playfulness which makes him important to the creator due to Abel being based off the trait of Playfulness. Apperance Abel is usually seen with causal clothes but his main concept of clothing stays the same. He tends to wear a faded black hoodie with jade green fur that's attached around the edge of the hood. He wears two shirts under the jacket. The top shirt is a two color shirt: light gray and rich dark maroon. The under shirt is his maroon tanktop. He rather wear tight fit skinny jeans, and they are usually blue jeans. In rare cases, he will wear black skinny jeans. His choice of shoes are red and gray ankle high converse shoes. His natural hair color is reddish brown where he only dyes the front end jade green. He styles his hair in a messy slight mohawk spiky hair style. He does have a small bread on his chin. He has both of his nipples pierced, belly button pierced, snake bites on his lips, two ball piercings on his right eyebrown, and six different piercings on his right ear. On his right hand, he wears three silver rings. Personality Attentive l Carefree l Easygoing l Playful l Passionate Gullible l Immature l Mischievous l Opinionated l Friendly Abel is a very passionate, hot-blooded young man who often slacks off from studying and some training when he gets his lazy days. He has never been encountered any problems with his attitude due to his determination and position in Kazu's gang. He is also a very determined young man. Abel has a keen eye for detail which allows him to pick out the small hints in people's postures and tones. He likes to be playful while being seductive at times but most of the time he is very mellow and lazy. He is usually seen with a smile on his face. He carries an attitude that only he and his friends matter to him, not anyone else. He holds a light personality being carefree to anyone. However there are times where he can become rather cunning and devious to anyone he is interested in. He can be gullible at times when it's something he missed or caught off guard. There are times where he will be immature because of his reactions and quick assumptions to what been said or done. He tends to be a very playful and lazy lover with his lovers and is persistent in doing couple stuff with his lover or being a much bigger dork than usual. He doesn't care much for other people's opinions and if he enjoys something, then he enjoys it. History Coming Soon.... Powers and Weapons *Dream Walking *Angelic/Demonic Possession *Sedation *Immortality *Invulnerability *Smiting *Supernatural Perception *Healing *Regeneration *Telekinesis *Memory Manipulation *Reality Warping Abel's choice of weapons are: Angel Blade, Demon Blade, and a metal baseball bat. Rank: 9/10 : Stamina: 5/5 : Defense: 3/5 : Offense: 3/5 : Strength: 3/5 : Agility: 3/5 : Speed: 3/5 Relationships *'Rui Himura:' Rui is Abel's lover currently. He is the brother of Ryker and Decimus who are also Abel's friends and part of Abel's selective group of friends. Rui Himura is a pothead who has befriended greatly with Abel's lifetime best friend, Visu. This connection allowed Abel to meet Rui and fall in love with him. Abel enjoys doing silly things around Rui and even openly be a dork around the other male. *'Cain Traekz:' Cain is Abel's mother who had given birth to him. Abel and Cain has a strong mother-son relationship despite Cain being a male. *'Ikuze Akru:' Abel's father is Ikuze Akru who is currently married to Cain Traekz. Abel and his father has shared a passion for sports which lead to Abel being very passionate about baseball. *'Lint Akru:' Abel's older brother, Lint, is the one who has taught Abel how to be easygoing when there was no need to be serious. Lint also been a consistent force in Abel's life and ultimately the main support system for Abel besides his friends. *'Visu Akashi:' Abel's best friend of all time. Visu and Abel are usually seen hanging around each other or lingering around each other. They even share a dorm room together. They are part of a group of friends that they are selective of. Visu and Abel have been elites in their talents which allowed them to go to Spera Academy and they both escaped together with their friendship and hope. Visu is Abel's major and main support system besides Lint Akru. Visu was adopted by Abel's parents when he was 10 years old and they have been very close to each other since then. *'Kushi Owasa:' Abel's fellow teammate from their baseball team. Kushi is Visu's boyfriend whom Abel approves of. Kushi and Abel are good friends outside of practice and are slight rivals during practices because they want to improve each other and be proper teammates. They are also good friends with each other due to Abel's friendly personality. They share a strong passion for baseball and they even enjoy gossiping about their boyfriends to each other. *'Anzai Monimaru:' Abel's good friend from a group of friends that he's usually with. Anzai and Abel share a good buddy relationship where Anzai is open to freely be a dork around Abel. Anzai was able to help Abel figure out the passion for punk rock and learn how to balance both of his passions for punk rock and baseball. Due to their friendship, Anzai was able to easen up around his friends and be himself. *'Kuza Owoata: '''Abel's good friend from a group of friends that he's usually with. Kuza runs a gang where Abel is a member of as the Right-hand man. Kuza would be tough on Abel at times but the trust is unbreakable between them both. The reason for Abel's position is due to his ability to negotitations with businesses for supplies and such. From their friendship, Kuza was able to find his love, Caden Yasujiro. According to Kuza, Abel has never once failed him or the gang. *'Denzel Shane:' Denzel is one of Abel's good friends from a group of friends that Abel is usually with. Denzel and Abel occassionally exercise with each other to keep themselves fit for the sports teams that they are on. Denzel and Abel mushes well with each other due to their playful and easygoing personalities where they would always be seen smiling and joking around. Together, they're a bunch of immature kids having fun with each other. *'Caden Yasujiro: Caden is one of Abel's good friends from a group of friends that Abel is usually hanging around with. Caden's shy personality encourages Abel to be more gentle and friendier than usual. Due to this, Abel and Caden are good friends with Abel helping Caden with things he needs. Abel is usually first besides Ryker to the scene when Caden is being bullied by another student. Abel would stand up for Caden every given chance due to the respect that Abel has for Caden's wish to not be violent like some of the others. *'''Ryker Himura: Abel's other best friend and good friend from the group of friends he is usually around. Ryker is a violent young man who has anger management problems where Abel's friendly personality comes in play in terms of calming Ryker down. Abel understands Ryker's desire to be strong enough to protect them all and for that, Abel respects Ryker. However, that doesn't stop Abel from trying to step into unneeded fights that Ryker picks at times. *'''Decimus Himura: '''Decimus is one of Abel's good friends from a group that they hang out a lot with. Decimus may be a stickler for rules and morals. But Decimus respects Abel's morals while Abel returns the favor. Decimus sympathizies with Abel's passion which in turn allows Decimus to learn more about himself to ease up a bit. Abel's friendly personality allows Abel to try teach Decimus about relaxation and just going with the flow rather than be orderly. Decimus' personality allows Abel to learn about limitations. Trivia *He loves to play baseball and will even go to all practices unless he is having a lazy day. *He also has a passion for punk rock music genre. *He is a survivor of Spera Academy; Having escaped by fixing up a hummer car that was broken down in the auto-shop class with Caden's skills and driving it out of the academy after losing two of his friends' lives there. *If Abel had murdered someone in Spera Academy and been found out during class trail, his execution would been: He would have been dragged to the execution center by a chain around his neck where he would be flung into a cross format but with chains holding onto his wrists and ankles, exposing his spine for good measure of injuries. Due to Abel's love of baseball, he would be hit by four machines that would fire baseballs, hard baseballs (not the softballs) at his body at 70 mph rate. The machines each will fire a few thousand balls at Abel's body. Once the balls breaks his bones and hit his important organs and shatter his spine and rib cage to point of death, Abel will then be dangling by the chain on his neck with his battered body to point of no return. *If Abel had been murdered during his stay at Spera Academy, he would been murdered in this manner: He would been invited to a friend's room, someone he thought he could trust outside of his usual group of friends. He would enter their room where they would lunge at him with their weapon of choice to try kill him. He would put up a fight in self-defense by he will slip up and ultimately get stabbed in the chest, right too close to his heart and die from internal bleeding as he would be coughing up blood, getting blood on his chin and neck as he lies to die, glaring at the one who betrayed him. Abel Akru.png|Abel Official Design|link=http://dyerdexter.deviantart.com/art/Abel-Akru-412679587 Category:Akru Abel Akru Abel Akru